<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Play by rootlessprophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934335">Power Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy'>rootlessprophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, reader in the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you're in control, but then you realize that this is a different form of dominance by Seth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no dominance play with Seth and the only reason for that is because you have to reign him in. He wants things to be fast, quick, nips here and rough foundling there. It's cute in the way that you're trying to figure out where he's going to go next, but sometimes things just need to go their own flow. A finger gently placed on his mouth with a seductive smile, then hands slowly grazing his chest, abs, caressing all the way down to his cock. A hand wraps around it with a low moan from Seth, then lips over that moan as a slow pace is set. Even though things have calmed down he still hasn't gotten the message as he turns the passionate kiss into frantic ones that then miss their mark and go into the crook of the neck.</p><p>It's time to give up and quicken the pace of your hand so much that he groans and starts thrusting, which soon leads to the hand disappearing and the real fun beginning.</p><p>Maybe this is a power play, but in Seth's own special way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>